The Pessimist and the Optimist
by MyFangirlingWays
Summary: one-shot. (WARNING: SLIGHT OOC CHARACTERS, SORRY IF THEY'RE TOO OOC THAT IT'S STUPID. PLEASE TELL ME IF IT IS.) Lucy was very pessimistic in the morning. Luckily, Natsu was quite the optimist.— NaLu


"Lucy."

"Lucy."

"Lucy."

" _Lucy_."

" _LUCY_."

" _WHAT_?" The sleeping blonde shot out of bed, hair wild and eyes half-lidded. She looked over to see her idiot of a partner grinning at her, his fang-like teeth glinting in the morning sun.

"Come on, Luce, I found a mission, but we gotta check in with Mirajane first." Lucy's eye twitched. _That_ was what he'd woken her so early for?

"LUCY KICK!"

* * *

"Hey, Natsu, what happened to your face?" Happy stopped munching on his fish to ask. Natsu huffed, crossing his arms. When he turned his head to the side, there was a perfect, red imprint of the wall on his cheek.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lucy emerged from her bedroom, toweling her damp hair. Natsu brightened as soon as she came in. "Great! Now let's go on our mission, Lucy!" He reached out to grab his partner's wrist, but she skillfully dodged him.

She glared at him. "Hold up. You woke me up at _five in the morning_ and you expect me to just _go in a mission_?" Natsu stared, a blank look on his face.

"Well, yeah." Seeing how Lucy's face grew more and more red each passing second, Natsu knew that was not the correct answer. Not wanting the busty blonde to be mad, he quickly tried calming her. "Come on, Luce! We haven't done a job in forever! Don't you need money for your rent? And today's the perfect day to go on a job request! The sun is shining—"

"I'll probably get a sunburn."

"The birds are chirping— "

"Annoying things will probably crap on my hair."

"Erza and that ice pick are coming too!"

" _Great_! Now I _know_ we won't get _any_ of the reward money because you and Gray will destroy half the town before we get there!" Lucy shut her eyes, frowning and rubbing her temples. Natsu noticed she did this a lot when he was around her.

"Lucy's just being lazy."

" _What was that, you shitty cat_?"

"AAAAHHHHHH, NATSU! LUCY'S TURNED INTO ERZA AGAIN!" Happy flew over to hide behind the pink-haired pyro. He wasn't wrong though. A dark aura leaked out from the normally cheerful blonde and she was glowering at the both of them.

"W-well, y-you don't _have_ to come, L-Lucy," Natsu stuttered nervously, creeping away slowly. He pouted and ducked his head. "But it would be more fun if you did." Suddenly she sighed, the evil aura gone.

"Fine."

" _YAY_!"

* * *

As they left Lucy's house, Natsu peered down at the girl. They began walking towards the guild and Natsu spoke up.

"Why are you in such a bad mood this morning, Luce?"

"Why _not_?"

" _Why not_?" He repeated, dumbfounded. "It's a beautiful day— "

"It's always a beautiful day."

"We're all alive."

"Everyone dies some day. We just haven't reached that day yet." Natsu frowned. he suddenly realized that he had yet to see his partner smile today.

"Come on, Luce, we're gonna see our friends soon. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"We see them every day." Natsu stopped walking to look at Lucy. Happy, oblivious to them (too determined to get Carla to accept his fish), kept flying to the guild.

"Are you just gonna keep looking at the down side of everything?"

"Are you just gonna keep looking at the _up_ side of everything?"

"Yes!"

"Then yes." Natsu groaned in frustration, burying his head into his scarf. When he did, he didn't see the small smile on Lucy's face. As soon as he lifted his head back up, it was gone.

"There isn't a negative side to everything."

"There isn't a positive side to everything."

"Are you just going to keep changing everything I'm saying?"

"Are you just going to keep saying everything I'm changing?"

" _Lucy_!" The fire-mage whined, stomping his foot. He had such an adorable pout on his face that it took a lot of will power to keep Lucy from giggling. "I don't like this game anymore."

"It's not a game." Suddenly, Lucy felt her hands clutched and she was pulled into a warm chest. She found herself staring up into a pair of dark, onyx eyes, something she couldn't quite place burning within them. She had seen this before, but where...? Natsu had Lucy's wrists trapped in one of his large hand, her whole body pressed against his.

 _Determination_ , Lucy thought in awe. Natsu always had this look when ever he was prepared to do something drastic. _Or stupid..._ , Lucy sweat-dropped.

"What if I said...," Natsu's eyes flicked away for a second before returning to her's, the fire in them burning brighter than ever. "What if I said I love you?" His voice was strong, but the hesitation was there. Lucy's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"What if I said I didn't love you?"

With those words, Natsu felt his whole world come crashing down on him. He immediately dropped the blonde's hands and turned away, his face burning. His eyes were burning too, for some strange reason. When he lifted a hand to his face, he felt a wet substance there. That was enough to get Lucy to crack.

She laughed. Lucy actually _laughed_ , a huge grin on her lovely face. Her chocolate orbs were filled with happiness as she stared at him. Why was she so happy? Why was she smiling at a time like this? Didn't she know that she just broke his heart? Didn't she know that with those words, she had basically killed him?

All of a sudden, Natsu felt her arms wrap around his neck, her face in his scarf. Lucy peered up at him from underneath her lashes, her beauty knocking the breath out of him. That made Natsu frown. Even though the blonde just broke his heart, he still found her attractive?

"Just kidding," she giggled, cutely.

"Wha— " was all Natsu got out before his partner leaned up and kissed him. He instantly slipped his arms around her waist, holding her up to him. He groaned, shutting his eyes and relished in the fact that he was kissing Lucy.

He was kissing _Lucy_.

 _He_ was kissing _L_ _ucy._

 _He_ was _kissing Lucy_.

 _Holy shit_ , Natsu thought. Lucy _was kissing_ him.

Said blonde pulled away, her cheeks flushed and lips slightly swollen. Natsu pouted at the loss of contact, but she giggled again, whispering, "I love you too," before placing her lips on his again.

Today was a pretty great day after all.

* * *

 **Thoughts, yes? Reviews or whatever ;D**

 **SORRY IF THEY'RE TOO OOC TnT**

 **Anyway...LOVE YOU BAAAIIIII**

 **~MyFangirlingWays**


End file.
